No te Controles
by aniyasha
Summary: kushina detestaba quedarse con la duda de algo. y minato era demasiado timido al controlar sus sentimientos. ella encontraria la forma de que minato no se controlara. queria conocer los mas oscuros pensamientos de él.


Ni hao.- y yo aquí reportándome con un regalo para mi nee-chan minakushi4ever.

Disculpa la tardanza .

Advertencias. Lemon .

Los personajes de Naruto no son mios. Yo simplemente sueño con ellos.

.

.

.

FORUM Y COMUNIDAD

IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.

.

.

CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA.

PARA

MINAKUSHI4EVER.

.

.

..

NO TE CONTROLES!

By

Aniyasha.

.

.

.

.

-Tienes que hacerlo.- Kushina amenazo a Inochi con un kunai en el cuello. Ella lo tenía apresado por la espalda y el arma se encajaba en la garganta del rubio.

-Podemos hablarlo.- respondió él con temor.- es una técnica nueva, no se las consecuencias secundarias que podría tener. Además de que no me gusta la idea de herir a Minato.

Ella apretó mas los brazos y unas cadenas de chakra que mantenían capturado al rubio se pusieron más rígidos.

-solo te pido tu cooperación.-rebatió ella.- no le pasara nada. Yo seria la primera de defenderlo de cualquier cosa.

-¿y quien lo defiende a él de ti?.- musito muy bajito Inochi.- es malo tratar de conocer los pensamientos de otras personas.- él quería que ella tomara en cuenta el riesgo de jugar con la mente de otros.- por eso son pensamientos"privados", espera a que él te diga lo que quieras escuchar.- suspiro cansado de la situación.- ¿no tienes misiones? Entretente en algo mejor que en tratar de amenazarme para que puedas conocer lo que piense "tu novio".- dijo con burla.

Los ojos de Kushina se entrecerraron, un chakra rojo la cubrió y el pobre de Inochi aun que no podía verla sintió el chakra del Kyuubi emanar de ella.

-_No es mi novio_.- su voz tétrica sacudió a su victima.- así que si no quieres que tu "novia" se entere de que en la última misión la Ninja del agua te beso y tú correspondiste encantado, aras lo que quiero.

Él trago duro pensando en lo que su amorcito aria si se enterara.

-Eres cruel.- le reprocho y después soltó un suspiro de derrota.- are lo que me pides, pero te aclaro que tu tendrás toda responsabilidad de lo que suceda. Yo me lavo las manos de esta aventura.

La pelirroja soltó al rubio, las cadenas de chakra se desvanecieron y guardo su kunai. Ansiosa miro a su compañero.

Inochi vio la mirada brillosa de travesura que los ojos de Kushina tenían. Ella en estos momentos sonreía como una niña esperando un regalo ansiado. Se detuvo a mirarla detalladamente y le gusto lo que aprecio. La chica era hermosa, claro con un temperamento muy violento pero ahorita parecía la delicadeza en persona_. Pobre idiota aquel que pensara que era una linda chica._ Debajo de esa fachada de niña buena se escondía una mujer capaz de todo – se sobo el cuello- con tal de tener lo que deseaba. Y _pobre Minato_, por que no simplemente se le declaraba y se dejaban de estas estupideces. Lo que esos dos necesitaban era un buen orgasmo y de esa forma dejarían de joder a todos los que estamos en medio.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?.- pregunto como si fuera un genio.- pero te recuerdo que cuidado con lo que pides…

-¡déjate de payasadas!.- lo interrumpió ansiosa. Se puso enfrente de él.- quiero que Mina-chan no se controle conmigo.

Él la miro tratando de procesar sus palabras.

-¿no entiendo?

Ella bufo desesperada.

-él siempre controla sus emociones, pensamientos, todo.- ella abrió los brazos extendiéndolos para remarcar sus palabras.- por lo que yo quiero que él no se controle conmigo.- repitió su deseó.- quiero conocer sus más oscuros pensamientos, que pueda platicar conmigo abiertamente.

Inochi se cruzo de brazos pensando en como aria lo que ella deseaba.

-Mira mi técnica es muy nueva, no debí de mencionarte en lo que trabajaba, lo que puedo hacer es despertar su subconsciente a una orden tuya. Pero tú dices que él desaparece de tu vista antes de que lo puedas atrapar.

-pero yo, ya pensé en eso.- sonrío siniestramente.- él será quien me busque.

-Que así sea. Minato no podrá contenerse contigo.

.

.

.

.

Ella miro ansiosa su casa y lo que había en ella. Por todos lados manzanas de diferentes colores llenaban el departamento. Había asaltado a Konoha ya que en su poder tenia TODAS las manzanas de la aldea y parte de su plan ya estaba siendo completado.

Las manzanas eran el punto débil del Namikaze. Nadie sabía eso, pero ella conocía pequeños detalles, como este. La fruta predilecta y casi un vicio para su mejor amigo era la manzana,. Lo comía como ella comía el ramen. A todas horas y por todo. Por lo que era el anzuelo perfecto. Minato trataría de "tomar prestada" una manzana, como no quería tener contacto con ella entraría através de su famosa técnica de espacio y tiempo.

Y ella a través de mucho pero mucho entrenamiento logro crear una trampa de chakra que se activa con el sello de Minato. Por muy veloz que sea él, la red de chakra se activaría en cualquier parte del departamento. Solo dispondría de cinco minutos para capturarlo y eso era tiempo suficiente.

-Aprenderás a no esconderte de mi.- sonrió siniestramente.

.

.

.

.

Minato miraba el lugar con un profundo nerviosismo. Acababa de llegar de una misión, estaba cansado, irritado… últimamente su estado mental era un campo de batalla, completamente caótico y por mas que lo intentaba él no podía hacer lo que deseaba para evitarlo.

_«Solo declárate»_

Minato frunció el seño al recordar las palabras de Inochi que casualmente lo buscaba. El rubio amigo de él le enseño un sello que le provoco dolor de cabeza. Según para enseñarle la nueva técnica.

_«No te controles con Kushina»_

Ese había sido otro buen consejo y si se ponía a pensar parecía una orden. Claro para todos era fácil declararse, pero él sufría por decir unas palabras.

_« Te quiero Kushina»_

Se le formaba un nudo en la garganta, le pesaba la lengua e incluso tartamudeaba. El "gran" rayo amarillo de Konoha no podía declararse. Se había enojado con ella días atrás, por que como siempre había tomado la decisión de por fin decirle a Kushina sus sentimientos pero al mirarse en los ojos violetas de ella, al sentir su aroma cerca de él y después de haber soñado algo pervertido por culpa de su maestro no pudo decirlo. Se puso rojo igualando el color del cabello de su amiga. Y ella siendo tan curiosa y temperamental tomo a mal su comportamiento y él siendo tan tímido prefirió esquivarla, porque últimamente el calor que su cuerpo emanaba casi lo sacaban de control.

_«Hormonas»_

Ese era su enemigo actual, según su maestro todo hombre pasaba por esa época, era parte de la naturaleza humana. Sería muy natural pero él temblaba literalmente al tenerla cerca y era bochornoso tener esos tipos de pensamientos, esos sueños que le mostraban ese lado oscuro que él tenía.

Sintió como su rostro de seguro se sonrojaba. Respiro profundamente y canalizo todos sus sentidos al lugar que era por el momento su misión.

_«Entraba rápidamente, sustraía una manzana y salía con la misma velocidad»_

Según él sería fácil. Pero aun así le sudaban las manos y sentía un escalofrió en el cuerpo. Si Kushina había robado cada manzana de la aldea era porque ella confiaba plenamente en hablar con él. Así que la pelirroja debía de tener un plan en manos, pero se suponía que podía esquivar cualquier contratiempo.

Se seco las manos con su pantalón, se ajusto la banda ninja de su cabeza e imploro a kami suerte. Junto los dedos e hizo la técnica de espacio y tiempo.

_Todo terminaría en segundos…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Demonios!.

Nunca en su vida volvería a desconfiar de las habilidades de un Uzumaki. La red de chakra impedía su movimiento.

-tan fácil de atrapar, Namikaze.- la voz de ella destilaba furia y un gran enojo.

Los ojos azules dejaron el piso para elevarlos y contemplar a su captora. Ella se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba de una forma arrogante.

-Ni lo intentes.- ordeno Kushina.- pude evitar tu sello, no olvides que yo te he enseñado esos trucos y tengo más de donde vinieron.

Él suspiro derrotado. Y alzo sus manos en forma de derrota. Ella sonrió.

-Me debes una plática y tienes que decirme a que va todo esto de evitarme como si fuera una leprosa.- se acerco a la red donde tenía a su prisionero y noto como él se tensaba y controlaba sus pensamientos. _«Más le vale a Inochi haber cumplido con su parte».-_ ¿Por qué te escondes de mi?

Por fin pudo encontrar su voz.

-Kushina lo que pasa es que …

Y ella espero la explicación pero solo noto como su amigo cambiaba el color de sus mejillas a uno rojo. «Dímelo» pensaba la pelirroja.

La mirada de ambos se entrelazó y en ellas se leían tantos sentimientos. Pero al final Minato bajo la mirada. Y hasta ahí llego el límite de paciencia de Kushina. Quien agarro la red de chakra la quito y quedo enfrente de él.

-No quiero que te controles conmigo.- una orden directa. Y pudo apreciar perfectamente cuando la técnica de Inochi hizo efecto.

Minato se tenso al ver lo enojada que estaba Kushina pero cuando ella le dio esa orden algo hizo clip en su cerebro. Y ella debió de notar que algo sucedió, por que dio un paso atrás. Y él se sintió diferente.

-Tienes razón.- su voz fue ronca y la situación cambio drásticamente, la prisionera era ella y ahora sus brazos de él la encarcelaban.- llevo mucho tiempo controlándome.- limito el espacio y escondió su rostro entre el cuello de su víctima, respiro profundamente y percibió el temblor del cuerpo femenino.

-¿Qué haces?.- chillo Kushina incapaz de moverse ya que se sentía una gelatina.

Una sonrisa ladina se formo en el rostro de él, pero como seguía aspirando el aroma de ella no fue visto por la pelirroja.

-no controlarme.- susurro en la oreja de ella y después con sus dientes jugó con el lóbulo blanco de dicha zona.

Ella cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia de sus palabras y le apretó el chaleco ninja cuando él le mordió la oreja.

¿Quién de los dos gimió primero? No se supo, simplemente se dejaron llevar…

Él recorrió con su boca la senda de su cuello, mordisqueando y succionando la piel nívea. Ella se dejo hacer sintiendo la corriente eléctrica de las caricias de él.

Las manos que la encarcelaban se ajustaron a la cintura femenina.

Kushina mantenía los ojos cerrados y suspiraba de placer. El sentido común los había abandonado.

Minato dejo de besar el cuello para poder por fin tocar los labios de ella. Un beso suave para indicar un ritmo, ella suspiro y él aprovecho para introducir su lengua. Ambos volvieron a gemir. El sabor de menta y manzana se mezclo. Los dos no fueron despacio, sino al contrario, comenzaron una batalla de lenguas, jadeos y caricias.

Si porque ella abandono el chaleco y sus manos cobraron vida para pasar por el cuello de él y atraerlo lo más posible a ella. Y el rubio al sentir la respuesta fogosa avanzo con sus caricias bajando sus manos por su cintura y agarrando atrevidamente las nalgas de su chica.

Y ahí estaba él llevando su sueño a la realidad. Froto descaradamente su erección contra ella, que al sentir el rose solo aumento el calor corporal y su cuerpo se arqueaba al de él.

Comenzaron a librar una batalla de manos y calor, porque hacía mucho calor. Ambos comenzaron un quita y afloja. El chaleco y la camisa de él, quedo aplastado a los pies de ambos. La blusa fue quitada y arrogada lo más lejos posible. La mirada azul se poso en el brasear violeta que sostenía cómodamente los pechos de Kushina.

-No te controles.- chillo Kushina en un susurro. Jalándolo nuevamente para besarlo.

Y aun que estaban en la sala del departamento de ella, siendo alrededor del medio día y comiéndose a besos sobre el sofá eso fue olvidado.

Kushina suspiro de satisfacción al sentir los labios de él sobre su sostén y después los dientes blancos que desgarraban la prenda y comenzaban a succionar sus pezones.

Él subió la falda con la mano, tanteo la zona mágica y se permitió tocarla. Ella suspiro cerrando más los ojos y abriéndose íntimamente.

En su cerebro de ella solo se repetía _«no te controles» «lo quiero todo_».

Él sintió el cuerpo convertido en lava liquida, caliente, urgente, necesitado. Y sobre todo la necesitaba a ella. El instinto los guiaba, las caricias más urgidas, ellos perdidos en el remolino de la pasión. De un momento a otro él se encontró sobre ella llenándola y convirtiéndose solo en un ser. Ningún era consciente, sus labios se mantenían en constante duelo. Él percibió el momento justo cuando le robo la virginidad y ella seguía queriéndolo todo.

El baile comenzó, empujaba y salía con delicadeza pero el control nuevamente fue olvidado cuando sintió sobre su cadera las piernas de ella para atraerlo más. Y entonces comenzaron las embestidas fuertes, la necesitada y esa sensación de estar en un precipicio y comenzar a caer los envolvió. Para después tocar el punto exacto y explotar.

Cuando él éxtasis los embargo ambos todo fue diferente y el mundo exploto en ellos.

Jadeando él recostó su cabeza sobre los pechos de ella. Y Kushina quedo por un momento ida pero con una gran sonrisa y lo único que pudo hacer fue comenzar a acariciar los cabellos dorados.

Ni un minuto tardaron así, en el cerebro de Minato sonó otro "clip". Alzo rápidamente su mirada y vio a la pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

«¡Demonios!, ¿Que sucedió con él?»

Ella frunció el ceño al ver que su Mina-chan volvía hacer el mismo de siempre.

-me gustas mas cuando no te controlas.

.

.

.

.

.

…

o.O y yo me quede así.

Si lo sé ¬¬ extremadamente raro, tal vez por eso no me animaba a subirlo.

Pero fue pedido por una hermanita muy querida y espero que le haya gustado.

Mil gracias por leer.

XD seguimos con las continuaciones y por si a alguien le interesa clases de sexología por ero-sannin es la siguiente generación Kushina y Minato.

Sayo que estén bien.


End file.
